Uchiha vs Haruno
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Cuando ambos fueron a la universidad, no pensaron que seria tan fiestera, gangster, divertida, pervertida y erótica como ésta lo era. / —De una forma o otra esos dos terminaran juntos en la cama, a como de lugar—/ (Suena muy dramatico para comedia :S) Lemmon, Humor & Romance, AU, OC & Self-insert. SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema , Itachi y OC.
1. Prologos

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**Rated M**: Posible/Futuro lemmon, algunas escenas muy apasionadas *o*

**R**esumen: Cuando ambos fueron a la universidad, no pensaron que seria tan fiestera y erótica como ésta lo era. /— Así que tu eres Sakura Haruno. Soy Sasuke Uchiha—/ —Tu eres la jefa aquí, no puedes perder contra el Uchiha— / —Sasuke, no te vayas a dejar vencer por Haruno— / —De una forma o otra esos dos terminaran juntos en la cama, a como de lugar—

**La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).**

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí para actuar en este fanfic x3

**H**ay diferentes Pov en la historia.

* * *

_(Pensamiento)_

Narracion

_énfasis y/o diversos usos_

**—Dialogo.**

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo I**

-Prólogos-

* * *

Mi historia empieza así, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y nací en Tokyo, Japón. Tengo el cabello largo que me llega a mediación de la espalda, ojos jade, buen cuerpo en mi punto de vista, y soy algo arrogante y cortante aveces. Asisto en la universidad _Gakuen_ una de las mas prestigiosas de la ciudad... o al menos eso creía. Resulta que, una vez que estas dentro de ese lugar, piensas que todo lo que dicen es lo contrario. Si, el instituto era grande, muy buena apariencia en terreno y decoración, las aulas espaciosas, las habitaciones parecían suits, los jardines verdes, con flores y arboles. Pero en cuanto a los estudiantes, se equivocan sobre ellos. Si quieres ser popular, no debes hacerte amiga de todo el mundo para serlo, debes ser amiga de las personas indicadas para poder serlo.

Mi mejor amigo Naruto, un completo mujeriego, pervertido, depravado mental, y poco inteligente pero cuando usaba el cerebro decía cosas muy lógicas, estudiaba en esa universidad. Una vez, en la fiesta de iniciación me contó que para poder ser respetada necesitaba conocer a alguien que lograra mis objetivos, y que mejor que la chica mas manipuladora de todo el instituto: Hikaru Yakozhi. Cuando la conocí fue mas o menos así:

—**Naruto, donde esta esa tal chica de la que me hablas**— Pregunté sobre el ruido de la música, esta gente si que sabe festejar.

—**Sígueme**— Mi rubio amigo, me tomó del brazo pasando en medio de toda esa gente bailando vulgarmente, otros se estaban besando, e incluso habían personas que estaban besándose encima de un sofá.

* * *

Cuando salimos de todo ese grupo de gente, Naruto señalo la puerta de lo que seria una habitación.

—**¿Que hacemos aquí?**— Pregunté algo confundida.

—**Ya veras**— Y así, Naruto tomó la perilla y abrió la habitación.

Dentro de ella, había gente jugando poker en una mesa. Habían varias personas ahí dentro, pero la que debía llamarme la atención era la castaña de ojos azules que parecía estar muy feliz, puesto a que estaba ganando todas las apuestas.

—**¡Si! Chupense esa perdedores—** Gritó la castaña poniendo su fajo de cartas sobre la mesa, haciendo que los demás jugadores dejaran caer sus cartas encima de la mesa con brusquedad y un tanto enojados.

—**Tu debes ser Hikaru—** Dije con tono de voz cortante, haciendo que ella levante su vista de sus billetes y me mire.

—**¿Y tu eres?**

**—Alguien que te ofrece un trato que podría interesarte.**

—**Bien. Todos fuera—** Ordenó, y todos los jugadores salieron de la habitación.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella como si estuviera vigilando. Ella se levantó de su asiento, y se encaminó para pararse en frente de mi.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Cual es ese trato del que me hablas?**

—**Escucha, por lo que he oído, tu eres la mujer mas manipuladora de la universidad...**

—**Me halagas, pero eso no te llevara a ningún lado**— Sonrió arrogante interrumpiéndome, y cruzándose de brazos.

—**Pero, también se que quieres tener fama en esta universidad, y te la daré**— Le dije cruzándome de brazos también.

—**¿Como lo harás?**— Preguntó alzando una ceja, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—**Con el tiempo lo lograremos, pero para eso necesito una socia.**

—**¿Y tu que ganas en todo esto?**— Me preguntó como si estuviera dudando.

—**Simplemente quiero tener el poder para hacer de este instituto una fiesta interminable. ¿Estas conmigo?—** Le dije encogiéndome de hombros para luego ofrecerle mi mano y finalizar el trato.

—**Tenemos un trato, jefa**— Tomó mi mano y la agitó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—**Bien, preciosa. Ya eres una de nosotros**— Naruto se alejó de la puerta y se paró al lado mio sonriendole picaramente a Hikaru.

—**Ya verán, en menos de tres semanas, seras la reina de esta universidad**— Dijo con mucha seguridad Hikaru, aun sonriendo.

Y así fue. Me volví algo así como la jefa de la universidad, ademas de que mis notas son las mas altas del lugar y me volví presidenta del consejo, tenia mi nivel de respeto y nadie se atrevía a lastimar a alguien que fuera de los míos, y si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo se las vería con mis amigos mas fuertes. Todo iba bien en la universidad, hasta que llegue a cierto punto que me explicaron que, al ser algo así como la representante, debía conocer al representante de la otra institución, la universidad _Shippu_.

* * *

-CAMBIO DE POV-

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me vine a la ciudad de Tokyo para estudiar en la universidad Shippu, solo porque mi hermano me recomendó que fuera, puesto que el actualmente estudia ahí pero en ultimo año. Seguí su consejo y me inscribí allí. La escuela era amplia y estaba en buenas condiciones, estaba situada exactamente al lado de otra universidad que también era grande y espaciosa, le llamaban el instituto Gakuen. La razón por la que ambas universidades están tan cerca, es porque tienen la misma directora, llamada Tsunade, y según ella las puso así porque serian mas fácil de administrar si ambas estaban prácticamente al lado.

Los rumores dicen que esa universidad es una muy prestigiosa y estricta, bueno eso dicen los que no estudian en ella. La primera semana que asistí en esa escuela, me dijeron que todo lo que pasara dentro de ella, seria un secreto entre estudiantes de esta y de la universidad Gakuen, ya que los estudiantes de los dos institutos, eran algo así como tipo gangster, literalmente. Ambas universidades eran muy unidas, bastante diría yo. Si querías podías asistir a la otra universidad y te dejaban tomar clases y todo. Por ejemplo: Digamos que yo asisto en la escuela Gakuen y me da interés en asistir en algunas clases de la escuela Shippu, ¡y te dejaban! E incluso, si participaba en las clases y hacia tareas, me sumaban puntos en la calificación. Claro, si era del mismo año en el que estudiaba. Porque no podría, por ejemplo, ser de primer año y asistir en una clase de ultimo año.

En ambas escuelas, si querías ser popular y ser alguien importante tenias que tener contactos, y no cualquier contacto, un contacto que te favorezca. En mi caso, mi hermano Itachi me explicó como era que funcionaban las cosas en ambas instituciones, y si era así entonces debería tener contactos. Para eso, en la fiesta de iniciación Itachi me presento a Sasori, era el hombre con mas recursos y contactos de la escuela.

Así fue como lo conocí:

—**Te presentaré a Sasori. Si quieres llegar lejos en este instituto, debes conocer a los mejores**— Dijo Itachi guiándome entre la multitud de gente bailando, y otros que se besaban en medio de la pista de baile.

Salimos de la multitud y fuimos a una de las esquinas de la sala donde habían muebles, sillones y mesas para poner los shots y las cervezas. En este caso, había un pelirrojo que parecía estar de lo más cómodo abrazando a dos chicas y riendo.

—**¡Sasori!**— Saludó mi hermano y el pelirrojo alzó la vista para verlo.

—**¡Itachi, hermano! Que bueno que viniste, mira que te puedo prestar a una de estos bombones, pero me las devuelves mañana—** Dijo Sasori abrazando a las chicas, las cuales reían sonrojadas. Parece que no se dieron cuenta que solo las van a tratar así por una noche y ya.

—**Mas tarde habrá tiempo para eso, te tengo una propuesta de negocios.**

—**¿Negocios? No se diga mas!**— Sasori soltó a ambas chicas y les hizo señas para pedirles que se fueran, regalandoles una sonrisa —**Las veré al rato**— Dijo y ambas chicas sonrieron y se alejaron —**¿De que negocios me hablas?**—

—**Te presento a mi hermano**— Itachi me señalo y yo dí un paso hacia delante estrechando manos con el pelirrojo.

—**Un placer, y... ¿Que se les ofrece?**

—**¿Que te parece si hacemos que mi hermanito sea el jefaso de toda la universidad?**— Dijo Itachi y Sasori alzó ambas cejas interesado.

—**Me parece bien, pero debes darme mas detalles, y sobre todo en que me beneficiara.**

—**La cosa esta así, si le ayudas a ser la persona mas respetada del lugar te haré su mano izquierda en esto. Yo seré su mano derecha y cuando se trate de negocios, nosotros seremos sus consejeros, ademas de que te daremos mas fama de la que tienes y sobre todo te daremos mas beneficios**— Itachi le dio su mejor sonrisa para negocios y Sasori se mostraba cada vez mas interesado.

—**¿Y por que tu nunca quisiste ser alguien así?**- Preguntó el pelirrojo algo confundido. La verdad yo también pensé en eso.

—**No estoy interesado ese tipo de cosas. Ademas yo tengo un carácter demasiado de bromas, no soy nada serio para que la gente me tenga miedo. Me conformo con ser su mano derecha y tener beneficios, así como tu los tendrás—** Itachi se encogió de hombros desinteresado.**  
**

—**Me parece razonable.**

—**Entonces, ¿trato?**— Itachi alzó su mano esperando finalizar la oferta.

—**Tenemos un trato, líder**— Sasori estrechó la mano con Itachi y luego con la mía sonriendo de lado.

Poco después ya había tenido los suficientes contactos para volverme la persona mas conocida y popular de la universidad, ademas de ser el presidente del consejo, todos hacían lo que les decía y nadie se atrevía a intimidarme ni ami ni a mis amigos o contactos. Llegué a un punto en el que me decían que como representante de mi universidad, debía conocer a la Reina de la institución Gakuen... esto sera interesante.

* * *

_Hacha! Otro nuevo fanfic! xD Soy la peor escritora de todas u.u_

_Es qe no puedo evitar crear mas fanfics cuando las ideas como estas me llegan a la mente de la nada T.T es inevitable!_

_Otra cosa que no puedo evitar es dejar de hacer a Sasuke sexy y seguro de si mismo en mis fanfics *-*_

_Creo que es todo, no voy a hacer cuestionario a la autora pero haganlo ustedes si quieren ^^ La duda queda para ustedes..._

_**¿Quieren que continue?**_

_Bechotes *0*_


	2. Conociendonos

**CHICOS, ME DIO PEREZA EDITAR ALGUNAS COSAS DEL CAPITULO Y ADEMAS TENIA MUCHO SUEÑO PORQUE LO ESCRIBI A LA MADRUGADA (HORA DONDE ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION -.-) ASI QUE DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**R**esumen: Cuando ambos fueron a la universidad, no pensaron que seria tan fiestera y erótica como ésta lo era. /— Así que tu eres Sakura Haruno. Soy Sasuke Uchiha—/ —Tu eres la jefa aquí, no puedes perder contra el Uchiha— / —Sasuke, no te vayas a dejar vencer por Haruno— / —De una forma o otra esos dos terminaran juntos en la cama, a como de lugar—

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mi para actuar en este fanfic xD

Hay diferentes Pov's en la historia: "Sasuke, Sakura y el Pov normal"

* * *

—(_Pensamiento_)—

**—Dialogo**

_énfasis, y/o diversos usos_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

-Conociéndonos-

* * *

Aclaración de palabras: Kaichou (Presidente o presidenta)

* * *

**[Sakura Pov]**

No se como fue que lo lograron, pero gracias a Hikaru pudimos salir de clases sin que la directora nos dijera nada, hay que admitir que el que Kakashi-sensei sea tan manipulable y que toque a las primeras dos horas de clase son muy convenientes. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas y en forma elegante encima de una silla, al frente de mi estaba otra silla vacía que debería ser donde se sentaría el representante de la otra universidad. Ami derecha esta Naruto cruzado de brazos en pose de guardaespaldas, y a mi izquierda esta Hikaru también de brazos cruzados pero en una pose mas delicada.

Estábamos rodeados de personas que curioseaban y murmuraban como seria mi encuentro con el otro líder, decían que seria algo épico. Según generaciones atrás, es la primera vez que los lideres de ambas escuelas se conocían elegantemente, y me refiero a elegante porque los ante-pasados se conocían porque se encontraban en el camino, no como ahora que nos organizaron un encuentro publico al frente de muchos estudiantes de ambas escuelas.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme, no soy presumida pero mi tiempo es valioso, soy del tipo de persona que no se deja intimidar por nadie por lo que también soy cortante e indiferente, aveces arrogante,amable,loca y divertida pero eso pasa cuando me estoy divirtiendo solamente. En fin, parece que seguiré esperando a que el "rey de roma" aparezca.

* * *

**[Sasuke Pov]**

Según como dijeron, como la representante de la otra escuela es una mujer no podía hacerla venir a mi escuela porque seria descortejar a una dama y seria un mal ejemplo de líder. No se porque me lo dijeron si hacerla venir no me había pasado por la mente, yo iba a ir porque no le haría eso a una mujer. Volviendo al tema, no se como fue que lo hizo Sasori pero logro que saliéramos de las primeras dos horas de clases, Kurenai es como una amiga de todos los alumnos, siempre hace que nos salgamos de clase cuando queramos y nadie nunca lo descubre.

En fin, ahora mismo siendo escoltado por Itachi y Sasori ademas de una parte de la escuela, estamos yendo al instituto Gakuen para poder presentarme ante su líder elegantemente. Así que aquí estamos, en la entrada del instituto, entrando y caminando hacia donde dijeron que nos encontraríamos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el salón donde la conocería, entramos y adentro estaban varios alumnos que parecían bastante emocionados. Mire mejor el lugar y me fije en cierta pelirosa sentada despreocupadamente en una mesa de dos sillas, a sus costados estaban un rubio y una castaña así que supuse que esos debían ser sus manos izquierda y derecha.

**[Pov normal]**

Sasuke y sus compañeros llegaron al salón. El pelinegro se sentó en la silla quedando frente a la pelirosa, ambos mirándose a los ojos como si trataran de ver algo a través de ellos.

-Muy bien, todos los demás despejen el salón- Ordeno Hikaru y todos los entrometidos salieron del salón algo tristes porque no verán como se conocen esos dos.

-Vaya, me sorprende lo rápido que despejas un salón, preciosa- Sasori halago a la castaña sonriendo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que tu debes ser el presidente de la preparatoria Shippu. Me llamo Sakura Haruno- Dijo la pelirosa dándole una sonrisa de labios de medio lado, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, inclinándose adelante para quedar mas cerca del pelinegro.

-Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto. El es Itachi Uchiha mi mano derecha, y el Sasori Akasuna mi mano izquierda.

-Mucho gusto reina, así como oíste soy la mano derecha. Así que es mi trabajo conseguir informaciones de personas e incluso las puedo traer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo necesito saber quien o como quieren que sea y al otro día les traigo a la persona que pidieron- Itachi sonrió de lado, pone su mano en su vientre y hace una inclinación en una presentación elegante, como si estuviera presentando ante una princesa.

-Yo soy la mano izquierda, un gusto reina. Como el trabajo de Itachi es conseguir personas, yo consigo objetos, bebidas, vehículos e incluso sitios y lugares. De bebidas puedo conseguir desde cerveza hasta tequila y vodka. Los vehículos los consigo con un 90% de descuento super baratos. Y los lugares, tu solo dime el nombre y te lo consigo- Sasori le guiño un ojo coqueto, e hizo la misma inclinación que hizo Itachi.

-Bastante impresionante sus presentaciones- Sakura hizo un leve asentimiento -Mi mano derecha Naruto Uzumaki y mi mano izquierda Hikaru Yakozhi-

-Es un placer conocerle, kaichou. Mi trabajo es parecido al de su mano derecha, solo que el mio se relaciona con las parejas; Puedo encontrarle una novia, prostituta, puta o lo que sea al que me lo pida, desde novias falsas hasta matrimonios falsos. Si alguna mujer engaña a su pareja, puedo encontrarle a esa persona una novia falsa para ponerle los cachos devuelta- Naruto sonrió socarrón.

-Muy buenas, kaichou. Mi trabajo como mano izquierda es brindar información sobre cualquier persona que me pida, solo necesito un nombre y apellido y le traeré incluso la hora en que nació esa persona- Hikaru sonrió de forma arrogante, inclinándose como lo hace una princesa aceptando un baile.

-Presentaciones dignas de verdaderos socios, interesante- Dijo Sasuke haciendo un asentimiento.

-Bueno, ahora les toca presentarse ustedes. Saldremos del salón y cuando quieran avisen- Dijo Itachi desapareciendo junto con los otros tres, dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos.

-Muy bien dime tu historia, como fue que lograste ser la presidenta- Le dijo Sasuke y Sakura sonrió de labios.

-Bueno,todo empezó...

* * *

Sasori,Itachi,Hikaru y Naruto estaban fuera de la puerta, aprovechando que hay una maquina de sodas cerca para comprar unas cuantas.

-Parece ser que salio mejor de lo planeado- Itachi se empino de su lata de refresco para beberlo.

-Significa que oficialmente las dos escuelas están técnicamente vinculadas- Sasori se sentó en el piso del pasillo.

-Creí que esto iba a ser mas divertido- Se quejo Naruto haciendo un un tierno puchero.

-¡Díganlo por ustedes! Yo acabo de encontrar una manera de diversión- Hikaru sonrió cómplice y los demás chicos la miraron curiosos.

-¿Que tipo de diversión?- Le pregunto Naruto.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio no saben?- Pregunto ella alzando una ceja, ellos negaron -Un chico, una chica, los dos con personalidades similares, los dos se llevan bien, los dos tienen hormonas, los dos son populares...- Empezó a decir en palabras claves. Los chicos empezaron a entender.

-Lo que tratas de decir, es que... ¿Quieres hacer que Sasuke y Sakura se vuelvan pareja?- Itachi la miro interesado.

-Exactamente, mano derecha- Hikaru le guiño un ojo divertida, por lo que Itachi sonrió pícaro.

-¿Por que no? Seria divertido después de todo- Sasori sonrió divertido y Naruto también.

-No saben que les espera- Dijo el rubio mostrando su blanca sonrisa, al igual que los demás.

* * *

**He-he-he-heeee~(8)**

**tenias tiempo sin verme en tu inbox ¿cierto? Te extrañe tanto!**

**No olvides dejar una review nee-chan! Si, te hablo ati, a la que esta leyendo el fanfic atraves de esta pantalla!**

**¿Ya no me recuerdas? :( Nee-chan mala!**

**¿Que tal te parecio el cap? Dimelo en la review porfiiis!**

**Tambien mas tarde podemos jugar juegos n.n tu decides**

**Bechotes *0***


End file.
